seiyuufandomcom_ko-20200213-history
스와베 쥰이치
.png |직업 = 성우, 나레이터 |소속사 = 도쿄 배우생활 협동조합 |출생년 = 1972 |출생월 = 3 |출생일 = 29 |출생국가 = 일본 |출생지1 = 도쿄도 |출생지2 = |혈액형 = A |신장 = 173cm |체중 = |발사이즈 = |별명 = 베상, 베사마, 에로베 |활동시작 = 1995년 |활동종료 = |장르 = |데뷔역 = |음악활동 = |공식사이트 = |블로그 = http://ameblo.jp/zenraojisan |트위터 = https://twitter.com/MY_MURMUR/ |공식팬사이트 = |위키피디아 = wikipedia:ja:諏訪部順一 }} 인물소개 스와베 쥰이치(諏訪部 順一, 본명 동일, 1972년 3월 29일 ~ )는 일본의 도쿄 배우생활 협동조합에 소속되어 있는 성우 겸 나레이터이다. 도쿄도 출신. 특징 이력 친교관계 에피소드 성우활동 굵은 글씨는 중요 캐릭터. TV 애니메이션 ;1996년 *체포하겠어 (심판) ;1997년 *넥스트전기 에어가이즈 (MV 제 3 유니트 대장, 치안국원, 테라 동지) *열화의 염 (관객B) ;1998년 *AWOL -Absent Without Leave- (솔로몬 오퍼레이터) *DT 에이트론 (아인) ;1999년 *GTO (후지요시 코우지, 학생, 카메라맨) ;2000년 *NieA_7 (DJ) *부기팝은 웃지 않는다 Boogiepop Phantom (남자C) *은장기공 오디안 (글리세린) ;2001년 *X -엑스- (모노 후마) *지구방위가족 (뉴스캐스터) *체포하겠어 SECOND SEASON (남자) *테니스의 왕자 (아토베 케이고) ;2002년 *Heat Guy J (브루스 듀리아) *초중신 그라비온 (알렉스 스미스) *쵸비츠 (코지마 요시유키) ;2003년 *E'S OTHERWISE (레오니드 모니오) *GAD GUARD (카타나) *길가메쉬 (트리아) *마법사에게 소중한 것 (오야마다 마사미) *카레이도 스타 (이안 소프) *피스메이커 쿠로가네 (요시다 토시마루) ;2004년 *DearS (노나카 히로후미) *SD 건담포스 (퍼플 도거) *강철의 연금술사 (그리드) *금색의 갓슈벨!! (플릿트) *기동전사 건담 SEED DESTINY (스팅 오클레이, 마리크 야드버즈, 마즈 시메온) *천상천하 (이노사토 단) *초중신 그라비온 Zwei (알렉스 스미스) *폭렬천사 (모니터맨B) ;2005년 *BLOOD+ (반 알쟈노) *건퍼레이드 오케스트라 (노구치 미치야) *극상학생회 (킨죠 카즈히토) *엘레멘탈 제레이드 (선웰드) *작안의 샤나 (프리아그네) *카린 증혈기 (마아카 렌) *트랜스포머 갤럭시포스 (팀) *트리니티 블러드 (카인 나이트로드) *피치걸 (오오지 고로) ;2006년 *BLEACH (그림죠 재거잭) *Fate/stay night (아쳐) *NANA (타카쿠라 쿄스케) *나이트 헤드 제네시스 (미쿠모 겐고) *남쪽섬의 작은 비행기 버디 (JJ) *소년음양사 (에노키 류사이) *오반 스타레이서즈 (릭 선더볼트) *은혼 (GOEMON) *지옥소녀 후타코모리 (스기타 히로히사) *채운국 이야기 (다초순) *축!(해피☆럭키) 빅쿠리맨 (조력오공 (스케다치고쿠), 톤마계 (톤마카이), 삼장법사) *파워 퍼프걸 Z (미쉘) ;2007년 *NATURO -나루토- (세이메이) *ZOMBIE-LOAN (시바 레이치로) *강철 삼국지 (감녕 흥패) *강철신 지그 (시바 히로시) *게게게의 키타로 (바케조우리) *노다메 칸타빌레 (키쿠치 토오루) *드래고너트 더 레조넌스 (기오) *러브★콤플렉스 (마이타케 쿠니우미 (마이티)) *렌탈 마법사 (네코야시키 렌, 미와선생) *만안 미드나이트 (이시다 요시아키) *멋진 탐정 라비린스 (시나노 세이란) *스카이 걸스 (히자키 진) *작안의 샤나 II (프리아그네) ;2008년 *BLASSREITER (마드왈드 자긴) *BUS GAMER (나카죠 노부토) *Little Village People (산타 카미부쿠로 ) *닌자의 왕 (시미즈 라이코우) *데드 프린세스 적 (미부 사다히로) *마카데미 왓쇼이 (아갈리아레프트, 나그네 무사) *망량의 상자 (아오키 분조) *모노크롬 팩터 (시로가네) *뱀파이어 기사 (카인 아카츠키) *뱀파이어 기사 GUILTY (카인 아카츠키) *북두의 권 라오우 외전: 하늘의 패왕 (류로우) *아마츠키 (본텐) *케로로 중사 (전 에어콘 (원래 에어콘)) *흑집사 (언더테이커 ) ;2009년 *07-GHOST (프라우) *강각의 레기오스 (사바리스 퀄라핀 루켄스) *꽃 피우는 청소년 (차오 몬첸) *데드 프린세스 흑 (미부 사다히로) *배틀스피리츠 소년격패단 (갤럭시 와타나베, 판테라) *창천항로 (조앙) *판도라하츠 (레임 루넷트) *하야테처럼!! (린 레지오스터) ;2010년 *FAIRY TAIL (프리드 저스틴) *FORTUNE ARTERIAL 붉은 약속 (센도 이오리) *공주로 변신! 동화틱 아이돌 리루프리 (청풍 (세이후)) *다다미 넉장 반 세계일주 (죠가사키 마사키) *배틀스피리츠 브레이브 (나레이션) *세키레이 ~Pure Engagement~ (히가 이즈미) *오오카미씨와 7명의 동료들 (히츠지카이 시로) *전설의 용사의 전설 (밀란 프로워드) *탐정 오페라 밀키홈즈 (나레이션, 셜록 홈즈) *트랜스포머 애니메이티드 (센티넬) *학원묵시록 HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD (코무로 타카시) *해파리공주 (코이부치 슈우) *흑집사 II (언더테이커 ) ;2011년 *꽃이 피는 노래 (지로마루 타로) *바쿠만 (후쿠다 신타) *우리들에게 날개는 없다 (나리타 하야토) ;2012년 *바쿠만 (후쿠다 신타) *언덕길의 아폴론 (카츠라기 쥰이치) *절원의 템페스트 (쿠사리베 나츠무라) *초역백인일수 우타코이. (이리하라 나리하라) OVA *FINAL FANTASY VII 시리즈 (쳉) **FINAL FANTASY VII ADVENT CHILDREN **LAST ORDER FINAL FANTASY VII *KINGDOM OF CHAOS -BORN TO KILL- (에이드, 프랙트) *switch (히키 마사타카) *X -예조- (모노 후마) *세인트 세이야 명왕 하데스 명계편 (파라오) *스트리트 파이터 IV ~새로운 유대~ (발록) *이국연애상열지사 (알베르트 발렌티노) *천지무용! 양황귀 제3기 (쿠라미츠 나키타) *카니발 판타즘 (아쳐) *키레파파 (니죠 카케루) *테니스의 왕자 시리즈 (아토베 케이고) **테니스의 왕자 OVA 전국대회편 **테니스의 왕자 OVA 전국대회편 Semifinal **테니스의 왕자 OVA 전국대회편 Final **테니스의 왕자 OVA ANOTHER STORY ~과거와 미래의 메시지~ **테니스의 왕자 OVA Fan Disc ~Message in a bottle~ **테니스의 왕자 TV애니메판 페어프리 DVD 1 테즈카 쿠니미츠 X 아토베 케이고 극장판 애니메이션 *Fate/stay night UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS (아쳐) *극장판 작안의 샤나 (프리아그네) *테니스의 왕자 -두명의 사무라이 The First Game- (아토베 케이고) *테니스의 왕자 아토베로부터의 선물 ~너에게 바치는 테니프리 축제~ (아토베 케이고) ;2013년 *꽃이 피는 첫걸음 HOME SWEET HOME (지로우마루 타로) 웹 애니메이션 *Starry☆Sky (시로가네 오시로) *막말기관설 이로하니호헤토 (시라누이 코조) 게임 *12RIVEN -the Ψcliminal of integral- (오오테마치) *BLAZBLUE CONTINUUM SHIFT (레이우스 클로버) *BLEACH 시리즈 (그림죠 재거잭) **BLEACH Wii 시퍼런 칼날 빛나는 윤무곡 **BLEACH ~비트 더 소울 4~ **BLEACH ~블레이드 배틀러즈 2ND~ **BLEACH ~비트 더 소울 5〜 **BLEACH The 3rd Phantom **BLEACH ~소울 카니발~ **BLEACH 버서스 크루세이드 **BLEACH ~비트 더 소울 6~ **BLEACH ~소울 카니발 2~ *BROTHERS CONFLICT (아사히나 카나메) *Daylight -아침에 빛의 관을- (???) *DearS (노나카 히로후미) *DOUBLE REACTION! 시리즈 (제이크 칸자키 3세) **DOUBLE REACTION! **DOUBLE REACTION! PLUS *drastic Killer (오월연/사츠키렌 (그류드 드르아쥬) *DUEL LOVE 사랑하는 여인은 승리의 여신 (마르코 쟌쟈니) *DUEL SAVIOR DESTINY (셰자르) *eM -eNCHANT arM- (마코토) *Fate/stay night 시리즈 (아쳐) **Fate/stay night Nua **Fate/tiger colossum **Fate/unlimited codes **Fate/tiger colossum UPPER **Fate/unlimited codes PORTABLE **Fate/EXTRA *FINAL FANTASY 시리즈 **FINAL FANTASY X (시모아 그아드, 죠슈, 시파흐 사자, 모두부 라디오 DJ) **FINAL FANTASY X-2 (마스터, 죠슈) **CRISS CORE -FINAL FANTASY VII- (쳉) *GENJI -카무이주란- (무존) *GUILTY GEAR XX Λ CORE -ACCENT CORE- (베놈) *KINGDOM HEARTS II (토너먼트 아나운서) *Last Escort -Club Katze- (산노미야 히이라기) *michigan (마크 보크윙클) *Million KNights Vermilion (오토) *Original story from FAIRY TAIL 격돌! 카르디아 대성당 (프리드 저스틴) *pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE (시스템 보이스) *Real Rode 시리즈 (노이) **Real Rode **Real Rode PORTABLE *S.Y.K 시리즈 (오공) **S.Y.K ~신설서유기~ **S.Y.K ~연소전~ **S.Y.K ~신설서유기~ Portable **S.Y.K ~연소전~ Portable *SD건담 GGENERATION 시리즈 **SD건담 GGENERATION PORTABLE(스팅 오클레이) **SD건담 GGENERATION SPIRITS(마크 길더, 유우 카지마) **SD건담 GGENERATION WARS(마크 길더) *Starry☆Sky 시리즈 (시로가네 오시로) **Starry☆Sky ~in winter~ **Starry☆Sky ~in winter~ portable *TOKYO 야마노테 BOYS (하마다 신노스케) *TRAP GUNNER -트랩 거너- (다인) *TWELVE ~전국봉신전~ (무메이) *VitaminZ 시리즈 (카가미 란마루) **VitaminZ **VitaminZ Revolution *VM JAPAN (로쿠로우) *WRC 월드 랠리 챔피언쉽(코드라이버 보이스, 나레이션) *X -엑스- 운명의 선택 (모노 후마) *강철의 연금술사 드림 카니발 (그리드) *건퍼레이드 오케스트라 백의 장 ~아오모리 펭귄 전설~ (노구치 미치야) *그란 투리스모 4 (차 소개 나레이션) *기동전사 건담 MS소대0079 (유우 카지마) *기동전사 건담 SEED / SEED DESTINY 시리즈 **기동전사 건담 SEED 연합 vs. Z.A.F.T. (스팅 오클레이) **기동전사 건담 SEED DESTINY (스팅 오클레이) **기동전사 건담 SEED DESTINY GENERATION of C.E. (스팅 오클레이) **기동전사 건담 SEED DESTINY 연합 vs. Z.A.F.T.II (스팅 오클레이, 마즈 시메온) *나데프로!! ~너도 성우가 되어봐라~ (이시바시 쥰이치로) *노래의☆왕자님♪ 시리즈 (진구지 렌) **노래의☆왕자님♪ **노래의☆왕자님♪ -Sweet Serenade- *도키도키 메모리얼 Girl's Side 3rd Story (사쿠라이 코이치) *드래고너스 아리아 용이 잘 때까지 (랑그레이 볼드윈) *러브☆도로 ~Love Drops~(사에키 아야토) *러브★콤플렉스 ~펀치 DE 콩트~ (마이타케 쿠니우미 (마이티)) *록맨 시리즈 (오메가) **록맨 제로 3 **록맨 젝스 *막말연화 신선조 (타츠미) *머나먼 시공속에서 5 (아마미) *모노크롬 팩터 cross road (시로가네) *무쌍 오로치 Z (벤케이) *뱀파이어 기사 DS (카인 아카츠키) *북두의 권 라오우 외전: 하늘의 패왕 (류로우) *비트매니아 시리즈 (DJ) **비트매니아 타!! **비트매니아 타타타!! *삼국연전기 ~소녀의 병법!~ (공근) *새장속의 아리시스 (카이토) *샤이닝 포스 페더 (슈우호우) *서먼나이트 X ~Tears Crown~ (환그) *슈퍼로봇대전 시리즈 **슈퍼로봇대전 Scramble Commander the 2nd (스팅 오클레이) **슈퍼로봇대전 Z (스팅 오클레이, 알렉스 스미스) *스노우보드 키즈 시리즈 **스노우보드 키즈(잼 크에네문드, 시노빈) **초 스노우보드 키즈 (잼 크에네문드) *스트라트 파이터 V (발록) *싸움대장 시리즈 **싸움대장 (아사미 테츠야) **싸움대장 2 풀 스로틀 (타나카 야스오) *아가씨탐정 ~오피스러브사건부~ (콘고우지 류우키) *아니마문디 끝없는 어둠의 무도 (프랜시스 대쉬우드) *아라비안즈 로스트 ~The engagement on desert~ (스튜어트 싱크) *아머드 코어: 포 앤서 (오츠다르바, 막시밀리안 테르미도르) *알 토네리코2 세계에 울려퍼지는 소녀들의 창조시 (체스터 르 위노아) *어쌔신 크리드: 브라더후드 (체자레 보르지아) *에델 블루메 (바라쥬 폰 이슈트반) *에이스 컴뱃 6: 해방으로의 전화 (자유에메리아 방송 DJ 젯드) *엘레멘탈 제레이드 -감싸라, 취풍의 검- (나레이션) *오렌지 허니 ~난 널 사랑하고 있어~ (시바사키 히로토) *욕심쟁이 엠푸사 (요모기다 신지) *은의 이클립스 (로드니 워렌 그레이엄) *인피니트 언디스커버리 (어둠의 공자 레오니드) *자, 출진! 연전 (오다 노부나가) *작안의 샤나 PS2 (프리아그네) *전격의 피로트 ~천공의 반~ (파딧소) *전격학원 RPG Cross of Venus (프리아그네) *전생팔견사봉마록 (야오 슌스케) *절대미궁 그림 시리즈 (장미 왕자) **절대미궁 그림 일곱개의 열쇠와 낙원의 소녀 **절대미궁 그림 디렉터즈 컷 *키미스타 ~너와 스터디~ (오다기리 슈헤이) *타천사의 달콤한 유혹 X -쾌감 프레이즈 (토도 유키후미) *테니스의 왕자 시리즈 (아토베 케이고) **테니스의 왕자 2003 Passion RED **테니스의 왕자 Smash Hit! **테니스의 왕자 Smash Hit!2 **테니스의 왕자 SWEAT&TEARS2 **테니스의 왕자 Kiss of Prince "Ice" **모두의 왕자님 **테니스의 왕자 LOVE OF PRINCE -Sweet- **테니스의 왕자 LOVE OF PRINCE -Bitter- **테니스의 왕자 2004 STYLISH SILVER **테니스의 왕자 최강의 팀을 결성해라! **테니스의 왕자 Rush&Dream! **테니스의 왕자 2005 CRYSTAL DRIVE **테니스의 왕자 ~학원제의 왕자님~ **테니스의 왕자 ~도키도키 서바이벌~ 해변의 Secret **테니스의 왕자 CARD HUNTER **테니스의 왕자 Driving Smash! side King **더블스의 왕자 Girls, be gracious **더블스의 왕자 Boys, be glorious **테니스의 왕자 좀더 학원제의 왕자님 -More Sweet Edition- *파레드레느 시리즈 (흑귀족) **파레드레느 **파레드로얄 * 페르소나3 포터블 (테오도어) *피요탄 ~저택 잠입☆대작전~ (타치바나 아츠히코) *천공-TENKU-2 (튜토리얼 보이스) *천하제일★전국 LOVERS DS (다테 시게자네) *철권6 BLOODLINE REBELLION (라스 알렉산더슨) *쵸비츠 ~치이만의 사람~ (코지마 요시유키) *하나요이 로마네스크 사랑과 슬픔 - 그것은 너를 위한 아리아 (호쇼 키쿄우) *환상수호전 5 (킬데리크, 크레이브 라덴, 스컬드 이간) 라디오 더빙 *결혼식 후에 (김지홍) *김수로 (석탈해 ) *바람의 나라 (무휼) *발트 대공방전 (청년 장교, 나레이션) *서양골동양과자점 앤티크 (남수영 ) 특촬 *B-파이터 카부토 (작풍수 자스토의 보이스) *가면라이더 쿠우가 (라디오 DJ) *사무라이전대 신켄저 (아야카시·우시로부시의 보이스) 디스코그라피 싱글 앨범 드라마 CD 테마송, 캐릭터송 등 출판물 잡지 주석 같이 보기 ;소속사 *도쿄 배우생활 협동조합 외부 문서 *도쿄 배우생활 협동조합 프로필 *스와베 쥰이치 블로그 'ゼンラオジサン' *스와베 쥰이치 트위터 (@MY_MURMUR)